


The Princess of Camelot

by luts_n_attics26



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Genderswap, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Uther has good intentions, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luts_n_attics26/pseuds/luts_n_attics26
Summary: Someone tried to curse Arthur and now Arthur is a woman. F!Arthur, the knights, Gwen, Morgana, and Merlin are now on the hunt for a cure as F!Arthur and Merlin now reevaluate their relationship.The major storylines of Merlin don't come into play here.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. The Dinner

Arthur sat at the table next to his father. Uther had just finished a toast to the anniversary of the magic ban. Arthur stared at his dinner plate, pushing the food around with his fork. To celebrate the three years of a "peaceful", magic free kingdom there was a mass execution that morning. He knew none of them but there were always many tears for each of the ten. Arthur hated watching executions.

"Arthur," Uther nudged his son. Arthur's eyes left his plate and faced the man in front of him. He some lord of a neighboring kingdom wanting a peace treaty.

"Your highness," he gave a small bow, "I am Lord Callahan. Behind me is my daughter, Lydia," a young woman, about Arthur's age, stepped out from behind her father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness," she gave a small curtsey and held out her hand.

Arthur got up, "The pleasure is all mine, M'Lady," Arthur held her hand for a second. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Callahan is going to try and offer his daughter as the future Queen of Camelot for his kingdom's safety. He's not the first, and by the speed Arthur is going at, he won't be the last.

“Enjoy the dinner,” Uther bid the lord farewell and turned to his son, “Are you okay, Arthur?”

Arthur sat down, “I’m fine father,”

Uther was about to speak to his son, but another member of the nobility wished to speak to the king.

Arthur stared at his plate for a minute more until someone touches his shoulder.

“Arthur, what’s wrong?” Morgana asked.

“Nothing,” Arthur tried to wave her away.

“Clearly something,”

He stared directly into her eyes, “Nothing is wrong with me,”

Morgana sensed an outburst if she continued to pry, so she left. When she left, Arthur took a massive swig from his mead before looking down again. Merlin came by to pour more mead into Arthur’s chalice. He took one look at Arthur and decided not to bother him. Arthur watched as his manservant walked off. He hid a little smile and soon continued with frowning at the plate.

* * *

The continued night peacefully. Morgana tried to figure out what was going on with her brother, Uther charmed the nobles, Merlin charmed the nobles and servants, Gwen was pleasant, Gaius stood in the corner, and noblewomen would try to cure the prince’s mood.

At the end of the night, when many of the guests have left, one more came rushing in. An old woman covered in tattered clothes with revenge in her eyes. She sprinted past all of the guards chasing her. She burst into the dining hall where Uther, Morgana, Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Gwen, and several servants still standing.

“Uther Pendragon!” she raised a knobbly finger to the king, “You will know a fate worse than death!”

As she started the spell, the guards grabbed and started to drag her away. She got her spell out as she pointed a finger at Arthur. A thin jet of purple light flew out of her finger and launched Arthur against the stone walls of the castle. The spell flung Arthur against the wall and as he fell down his cape covered his head.

The guards dragged the woman out as Merlin went to check on the prince. Arthur had no bruises or blood on him, but he definitely was cursed.

Merlin got the prince up and started rushing him to out, “I’ll get Arthur to his chambers,” Merlin panicked and kept Arthur away from everyone.

Merlin could hear their rushing footsteps as he approached the prince’s chambers. He quickly set Arthur on the bed and began to pace in front of the fireplace.

“Calm down Merlin, I feel fine,” Arthur walked to his manservant.

“Oh, I’m sure you do,” Merlin hurried away.

Arthur rushed after him, “What’s wrong with me?”

Merlin’s breathing quicken, “Don’t your clothes feel a bit big?”

Arthur pulled on his tunic. It did seem to have grown throughout the night, “Did she just curse me to have big clothes!?”

Merlin looked away, “Doesn’t your voice sound different?”

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s shoulder( ~~did Merlin get taller during dinner?~~ ) and forced him to face him, “Everything feels normal, What’s wrong with me?”

“See for yourself,” Merlin grabbed the sword leaning against the corner. Arthur took the blade and looked at his reflection.

The face staring back at him was a young woman. Bright blue eyes rest against a fair and flawless face. Long blonde waves framed the feminine face. Arthur touched one of the locks. The reflection was his.

“What the hell happened to me?”


	2. The Princess

"What the Hell happened to me?" Arthur shouted, grabbing Merlin's jacket.

"You've been cursed," Merlin panics as the slightly smaller royal shakes his body.

"Yeah, obviously idiot!" Arthur let go of the manservant and paced in his room.

“Arthur clam down, Gaius probably knows how to reverse this,” Merlin gestures to Arthur.

Arthur’s pacing slowed down, “Yeah, Gaius can fix this, he can help,” he was repeating this sentence under his breath.

**_Knock knock_ ** , “Prince Arthur are you alright?” Gaius called from the other side of the door.

“Speak of the devil,” Merlin muttered on his way to the door. He opened it and stood in the entrance in such a way that Gaius couldn’t see inside.

“Is Arthur ok?” Gaius tried to peek inside.

Merlin looked back at Arthur whose panic attack was happening while sitting down, “Physically, yes. Emotionally, no,” Merlin steps out of the doorway.

Gaius cautiously approaches the sitting noble, “Your highness,” Gaius placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

Startled, Arthur jumps up, keeping his back to Gaius, “Gaius, your here,”

“Yes, is everything fine?”

“I’m perfectly fine,”

“Lying isn’t going to help your situation!” Merlin called out from the other side of the room.

“Arthur,” Gaius calmly spoke, “Face me,”

Arthur complied and slowly turned to face the physician, “Can you fix this?”

Gaius study the woman in front of him, “Oh dear,”

Arthur grabbed Gaius’ robes, “Can you fix this?” he shouted.

Gaius removed the hands from his robe, “Yes, but there are about a hundred spells that change one’s gender. I’ll have to check every spellbook available to see how to cure this one,” Gaius started to exit the room.

Arthur followed him to the doorway, “How many are permanent?”

“Three” Gaius turned his attention to Merlin, “Uther is the only one allowed in for the time being,” he left the two.

Just as Gaius left, they heard shouting from the other side of the door quickly followed by vigorous pounding, “MERLIN! YOU BETTER LET ME IN!” Morgana shouted.

Merlin locked the door, “Gaius said only the king is allowed in!”

“HE’S MY BROTHER!” Morgana tried the doorknob, “LET MY IN!”

“Don’t let her in!” Arthur shouted, putting his new, slightly less weight against the door.

“I’M TRYING!”

On Morgana’s side of the door, a quiet voice spoke up, “Morgana, I’m sure we will know what happened soon enough,”

“YOU AREN’T GETTING ME TO GIVE UP THAT EASILY, GWEN!”

“WHAT’S THE MEANING OF ALL OF THIS?” a new voice boomed.

“I’M TRYING TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO ARTHUR!”

New, heavier pounding on the door arrived with more shouting, “AS ORDERED BY KING UTHER OF CAMELOT, YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR!”

Merlin started to unlock the door, “No no no no no no! You’re going to let Morgana in!” Arthur tried to stop the manservant.

Merlin removed the hands from the knob, “Gaius said to let Uther in, and Uther commanded that I let him in,”

“ONLY THE KING!”

“WELL TO LET THE KING IN, I’VE GOT TO OPEN THE DOOR!” Finally, the door swung open letting the king, the lady, and the handmaid all in.

Uther’s eyes lock on the fair maiden in his son’s clothes, “Arthur?”


End file.
